How to Play
Welcome to Vampires! A Dark Alleyway, a browser and grid based MMORPG. Vampires! is a deceptively simple game, flush with varying mechanics that may confuse new players. If you're brand new to the game, read this simple tutorial before getting started. Joining the Game To play Vampires!, you will need to create a vampire. This can be done one of two ways. The first is simply to visit the main page and enter the name for your vampire. Another method is to visit a biter link, which is a method of creating a vampire who is already sired under another. To do so, simply follow the following link: http://quiz.ravenblack.net/blood.pl?biter=[player name]. You can find a list of potential sires here (link to forum). Page Navigation The City Page Upon first creating a new account, you will be brought to the "City" page. This is where you play the actual game. At any given time, you have eight directions to move in on this page and can do so by clicking "Move Here" on the appropriate grid space. Action Points At the top the grid you will see "Action Points" followed by a reflection of what your current total is. If this is your first time logging in, you should see "35/35." Action points determine the number of actions you can perform on the grid, including but not limited to, moving, attacking, and shopping. Action point totals can be increased via a power called Stamina (link) and through gaining blood. Blood Rank Just below the grid you will see how many pints of blood you have drank and a "rank." If this is your first time logging in, you should see "Your rank is '''Fresh Corpse' - next rank at one pint." Blood ranks increasing in the following order as determined by the amount of blood your vampire has drunk: * 0: '''Fresh Corpse' * 1-4: Mosquito * 5-9: Leech * 10-19: Bloodsucker * 20-49: Creature of the Night * 50-99: Demon of Starlight * 100-499: Aspirant Elder * 500-999: Local Legend * 1000-2499: Elder * 2500-4999: Ancient * 5000-9999: Legendary * 10,000-16,999: Supreme Vampire * 17,000-24,999: Ruler of the Night * 25,000- 39,999: Blood Royal * 40,000- 99,999: Blood Daemon * 100,000: Blood Deity Biter Link At the bottom of the page you will see the following text: "You can get ten pints of blood by luring a fresh victim to-''" followed by a link. This is your biter link, which allows you lure new players to the game. When the player joins the game through your biter link, they will be sired under you and you will instantly receive ten pints of blood. My Vampire Page The My Vampire page is a page where you can view the personal details of your account. It will show your current powers, any coin you have not banked, your current location on the grid, and your lineage. Through this page, you may also change your password, update your e-mail information for password recovery, and enable/disable your biter link. Lineage * ''You are sire to no other vampires. You are a master vampire, with no sire. This is the text you will see if you have joined the game via the main page and opting to become a Master Vampire. However, this information will update if you have joined through a biter link, sired other vampires, or visited the Hall of Binding to bind to other vampires. * You are sire to # other vampires, including: This information provides you with a list of all your childer, including their total blood pints. * your lineage runs as follows: names This information shows your lineage in ascending order, starting with your own sire, moving to their sire, and so on. * your close siblings include: names If your sire has other childer, this information will provide you with their names and blood pints. Possessions As you move through the city and eventually gain coin, you will encounter Shops (link) where you can buy items. As you do, your My Vampire page will update to reflect what items you own directly beneath the Money information. How to Play Page This page provides a very brief introduction to the game that all new players should read. FAQ Page This page provides answers to commonly asked questions. All new players should read this information. Donate Page Vampires! A Dark Alleyway accepts real life donations. This is the page where you can donate via PayPal. Donations allow a player to skip parts of or all of the powering process as well as have various other in-game rewards, detailed on that page. News Page This page provides an archive of updates to the game. As an update occurs, you will be notified via the City page on your next login. Chat Page This directs you to the in-game chats. Please note that a player must have at least one power or 250 blood pints to enter the chats. This is in an attempt to prevent spam. Beginning to Play Now that you're acquainted with the basics, your first goals in playing Vampires! should be to gain blood and Powers (link). There are a multitude of opportunities in the city for a new player, both on the grid and via role-playing. However, each of them will require that you accomplish some basic tasks. To begin, simply pick a direction on the grid and